


Prayer

by miloowen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloowen/pseuds/miloowen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I am no longer teaching English, I have more time for reading poetry. Which means, of course, I have more time to write poetry.

Prayer

 

 

 

In my first dream I saw my life

the way I wanted it to be.

Physically strong, honour and integrity

intact—

The Golden Boy, out to save the Universe,

out to map the Unknown.

 

In my second dream I was no longer

that boy.  Instead, I just hoped to keep

the remnants of all of us intact.  Screw honour,

fuck integrity.  Just live.

 

In my third dream there was you;

I was no longer alone.  I could afford some bit

of that ancient concept to return,

if you were by my side.  At night

I dreamt of you in my arms, or I

in yours.

 

In my fourth dream you left me.

 

And now, in my fifth dream, it is I who

leave you.

No one ever tells you,

when you are young, that the Universe is

nothing more than one vast conspiracy of

Irony –

 

Which the gods declare amusing.


End file.
